I'm Sorry
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Kaito Shion berubah setelah orang tua nya meninggal. Ia terjun ke dunia Yakuza dan tidak pernah lagi memperdulikan saudara-saudaranya. Namun, perintah terakhir dari sang ketua membuat Kaito harus bertindak!


**anggep aja disini Akaito lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kaito, dan Taito setahun lebih muda dari Kaito.**

 _Brak!_

" _Tadaima_!"

Dapat dipastikan bahwa suara sengau dan bantingan pintu itu berasal dari Kaito. Taito, adiknya, segera menghampiri si cowok _dark blue_ itu dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Mou, Kaito- _nii_ , kenapa pulang larut lagi?!" omelnya, "nggak bisa kah sehari saja kau tidak mabuk?!"

Kaito menatap tajam adiknya. "Apa pedulimu, Taito Shion?!" tanyanya dingin.

"Tentu saja aku-"

"Kaito! Taito!"

Ucapak Taito terputus ketika kakak tertua mereka menengahi. Akaito menghampiri kedua adiknya dengan wajah datar. Namun justru itu yang membuat Kaito dan Taito ketakutan setengah mati.

"Taito, kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Akaito dingin.

" _Ha-ha'i_!" Taito segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Untuk Kaito," Kaito menatap si dark blue, "ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, di ruang tamu."

Kaito mendengus. Cowok _dark blue_ itu mengikuti si _dark red_ ke ruang tamu.

"Duduk," ucap Akaito.

Kaito memilih untuk duduk di seberang Akaito.

"Aku dapat laporan dari guru BK di sekolahmu. Katanya kau sering berkelahi dengan adik kelas dan pernah ketahuan merokok di belakang sekolah," Akaito mulai berbicara, "aku tahu kau masuk kelompok Yakuza sejak orangtua kita bercerai. Tapi seenggaknya jangan memperparah keadaan di sekolahmu."

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya, kesal. Akaito tersenyum.

"Pokoknya jangan pernah ulangi kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan di sekolah, paham?" tanya Akaito.

Kaito terpaksa mengangguk.

"Okay. Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur. Besok sekolah," Akaito beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Kaito sendiri.

Kaito berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Cowok _dark blue_ itu tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya berangkat. Pistol miliknya berada di tas, siap diambil kapan saja. _Walkie talkie_ ada di tempat yang sama, untuk memudahkan kalau-kalau ada bahaya.

Sampai di kelas, ruangan itu masih sepi. Kaito meletakkan tas nya di paling belakang dan memilih untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar kelas-

-kalau saja _walkie talkie_ nya tidak berbunyi.

Kaito mengambil _walkie talkie_ nya dari dalam tas. "Ao Shiota disini. _Doushita no_?" Kaito menyebut code name nya, "mengarahkan korban ke lift Tokyo Tower? Memangnya siapa yang mau dibunuh?"

Sang ketua di ujung sana menyebutkan 2 nama. Kaito terbelak.

"Apa maksudmu korbannya mereka?! Siapa yang memintanya?!" bentak Kaito cepat.

Detik berikutnya sambungan terputus. Kaito terduduk lungkai di kursinya.

" _What_?! Ke Tokyo Tower akhir minggu ini?!" Taito terbelak.

Akaito mengangguk. " _Tou-san_ baru mengirimkan uang. Kurasa sekali-kali kita harus refreshing agar tidak suntuk," ujarnya.

Kaito hanya kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" _Doushita no_ , Kaito- _nii_? Kau tidak ikut lagi?" si rambut _dark purple_ bertanya pada Kaito.

Kaito mengangkat wajahnya. "A-aku ikut, kok!" ujarnya cepat.

"Wah, tumben," Akaito tersenyum, "kamu nggak demam, kan?"

"Jelas enggak!" sembur Kaito kesal.

"Ya sudah," Akaito menghela napas, "hari minggu 2 hari lagi. Siap-siap aja."

Dalam hati, Kaito makin kalut. Entah siapa yang menyuruh kelompoknya untuk membunuh 2 orang itu, namun Kaito bersumpah untuk membunuh klien itu suatu hari nanti.

Kaito beranjak ke kamarnya, mencari tangga tali yang bernak diberikan 'Neko Shiota' 2 bulan lalu.

Jantung Kaito bedebar. Pikirannya makin kalut ketika ia dan kedua saudaranya sampai di depan Tokyo Tower yang ramai. Kemarin, seseorang dengan code name 'Rinto Shiota' sudah memasang bom waktu yang dijadwalkan akan meledak ketika korban mereka sudah hampir sampai di puncak Tokyo Tower.

Kaito bernyukur ia sudah membawa tangga tali dan gunting.

"Kaito, kamu sakit, ya?" perkataan Akaito membuat lamunan Kaito buyar. "wajahmu pucat, lho."

"A-aku sehat-sehat aja, kok," elak Kaito cepat, "ayo, giliran kita untuk naik lift."

"Hooo, benar," Taito melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam lift, diikuti oleh Akaito dan Kaito.

Lift melaju dengan kecepatan yang agak lambat. Kaito merasa aneh karena waktu SD, ia pernah ke sini dan lift melaju dengan cepat saat itu.

 _Ckiiiiiit!_

Tiba-tiba lift berhenti bergerak. Ketiga Shion itu terbelak karena lampu lift itu mati saat itu juga.

 _Tik... Tik... Tik..._

Kaito terbelak. "Bom waktunya sudah aktif," gumamnya.

"Kaito- _nii,_ apa maksudmu?!" Taito mendekat ke arah Kaito.

Kaito menghela napas sambil meraih ponsel dan menyalakan senter dari sana. "Ceritanya panjang," ucapnya, "aku bawa tangga tali dan gunting. Kalian turunlah, biar aku yang jinakkan bom nya."

Mereka naik ke atas atap lift. Dengan bantuan cahaya senter dari ponsel Kaito, cowok _dark blue_ itu mengikat tangga tali hingga aman dipakai.

"Kalian berdua, turunlah," ucap Kaito.

" _De-demo_ ," Taito membantah.

"Biar kucoba untuk menjinakkan bom nya. Kalian berdua cepat turun dan panggil polisi."

"Kaito," ucap Akaito, "kita bisa turun bersama, bukan?"

"Waktunya tidak akan cukup," Kaito membuka sebuah kotak. Bom waktu terletak di dalam sana, "terlalu berbahaya."

"Aku saja yang jinakkan bom nya," Akaito menawarkan diri.

Kaito menggeleng. "Bom ini dari kelompokku. Seenggaknya aku yang harus tanggung jawab."

Tiba-tiba Taito terisak. "Ba-bagaimana kalau nanti ketika kami keluar, Kaito- _nii_ tidak sempat menjinakkan bom nya?" isaknya.

Kaito membelai rambut adiknya, sayang. " _Yakusoku_ , aku akan keluar dari sini," ucapnya menenangkan.

Akaito mempersilahkan Taito untuk turun lebih dulu.

"Jangan gegabah, _otouto_ ," pesan Akaito sebelum turun.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kedua Shion itu turun dan keluar dari menara. Setelah Akaito dan Taito tidak terlihat, Kaito mulai berkonsentrasi pada banyak kabel yang berada di bom. Salah potong sedikit, bisa meledak!

"Aku sudah telepon polisi, Akaito- _nii_ ," ucap Taito melapor.

Suasana disana ribut, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa bom waktu terpasang di lift menara.

"Akaito- _nii_?" Taito menggoyang-goyang tangan Akaito yang masih diam.

"Ah!" Akaito tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taito khawatir.

Akaito menggeleng. "Entah kenapa, firasatku buruk."

Keringat Kaito bercucuran. Saking banyaknya kabel, Kaito harus berhati-hati memotongnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak melarang Akaito kemarin.

 _Tek!_

Kabel kuning terpotong. Bom masih normal. Kaito menghela napas lega.

Polisi sudah berdatangan. Namun, entah mengapa pintu lift kembali tertutup, tidak bisa dibuka.

Akaito dan Taito makin khawatir.

"Nee, Akaito- _nii_. Apa Kaito- _nii_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Taito khawatir.

Akaito hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan Taito.

"Firasatku juga buruk," ungkap Taito, "maksudku, harusnya kita bertiga bisa selamat walaupun Kaito- _nii_ tidak menjinakkan bom. Aku takut, Kaito- _nii_ malah mencoba bunuh diri."

 _Tek!_

Satu kabel putih terpotong.

Kaito terbelak ketika melihat bahwa angka pada bom malah berhitung mundur 3 kali lebih cepat. Cowok dark blue itu tersenyum getir. " _Kuso_ ," rutuknya pelan, " _gomen nee_ , Taito, Akaito- _nii_."

3...

2...

1.

 _DUARRR!_

Akaito dan Taito terbelak. "KAITO!"

Taito berlari ke arah kobaran api yang melahap puncak Tokyo Tower, namun tubuhnya dicegat oleh sang kakak.

"Kaito! Kaitooo!" teriaknya memberontak.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia terdiam, terduduk di tanah. "Ka-kaito- _nii_ ," gumamnya.

 _Liquid_ bening mulai turun dari mata sang _dark purple_. Akaito membungkuk, mendekap Taito. Matanya mengeluarkan _liquid_ bening yang sama dengan Taito.

 **~END~**

 **Gue bingung kenapa sering banget menistakan husbando sendiri. Untungnya, genrenya bukan angst *tapi tragedy*. Tunggu sequel, okay?**


End file.
